Glitches/Fixed Glitches
This page is about glitches that were fixed in one way or another. These bugs will be categorized by how much it ruined the game. Severe fixed glitches *A glitch happened in July-August 2011 where people would have lost a lot of money and was a lower level. It was fixed, and the people who lost money got a lot (at the very least, some) of their things back. *A similar glitch happend in mid-January 2013, where people only lost a lot of their money. The bug was fixed. *Visiting a friend will say that a connection error has occured. The bug has been fixed; visiting your friends stores will not crash the game. *There was a bug where the Ford F-100 Truck replaced every item a customer had. *Because of a faulty Promotion from the Holiday Advent Calendar, it's possible to have 100+ customers in your queue. Variations of this glitch include all of the customers being angry or fed up, and the customers having no restoration items. *On August 7th, 2013, a glitch involving not getting Gifts was fixed. *On August 22, 2013, a glitch involving customers only selling Antique Diving Helmet and Wayne Gas Pump. Fixed by 24 August. Major fixed glitches *Restorable items may glitch up. It could quickly flash between its restoration stages, and it would not be in your inventory. *Even though it shows the item in the collection, the requirements for the Gambling Collection did not contain the 1861 Gambling Set. This was fixed a few days later, and the 1861 Gambling Set is now required to complete the collection. *Originally, if you were trying to move the Holiday Advent Calendar, it will act like you have clicked on it normally, but closing the window will allow you to put it into your inventory. This has been fixed so that the window will not pop up when clicked on in Remodel. *Buying the Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol will say it is part of a collection. Opening the collection will show a glitched collection screen, saying you need 999 candies to complete the Anton Schnieder Cuckoo Clock. This has been fixed to show the right collection, the Ottoman Collection. *The 1973 Jeep CJ5 used to cost nothing, but wouldn't be buyable. This has been fixed; the jeep will now work correctly. *In January 2013, there was a glitch were you could click a friend's haunted door how many times you wanted. This bug has fixed so you can only click it once *Sometimes If you visit the parking lot and then try to return Shop, the shop doesn't load correctly. The cause of this seems to have been the Test Wall Lights. Minor fixed glitches *Before the August 21st update which revamped the game and added Decorations, tall clerks like Private Bumplee were positioned at a awkward position at the desk, where they looked like they were melting through the floor. *If you press Remodel, the shadows of customers will appear, but if you press Inventory, the shadows will not dissapear. This has been fixed; pressing Inventory while in Remodel mode will hide the shadows. *Getting a Message used to show the portrait of the Pawn Star way lower than usual. This has been fixed, and the Pawn Star is in the right spot. *If an item placed on a more superior shelf (as in time and value) got a buyer instantly, selling it would still put you in item placement mode. Dragging an item to a different place would have fixed it. Misspellings *The E in the Faberge spider is missing, due to it being glitched. It has now been changed to a regular E. *The WWII US Navy Collection used to have a I missing from WWII, but now it has been added. Category:Meta